


The Cave

by Hush_My_Darling



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable Jensen, Androids, Daddy!Misha, Gen, Horrible summary, I should probably read it again before I make anymore tags, Kinda, Lost children, No pairing - Freeform, Protective Jensen, Right? No? What am I doing?, Weird dream while i was sick, and a little heart breaking, as close to brothers as they can be under the circumstances, but it's a blink and you'll miss it sorta thing, but no one with a life, canon or RPF don't matter, doesn't even begin to describe anything, i should stop rambling now, i think, it's seriously adorable, jensen and jared are brothers in this, maybe a little bit of readerxJensen, no one reads these, too late im lazy, well i do, which is weird because i totally ship all three of them in any form I can get them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_My_Darling/pseuds/Hush_My_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when mother and I decide to explore a deserted island? We find a rusted metal door.<br/>Naturally we knock.<br/>Unnaturally, someone knocks back.</p>
<p>This is a story where things go very very wrong<br/>(and a little bit right)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was a dream I had one night while I was sick and I got up, typed it out and posted it to Tumblr while mostly awake. There's going to be some mistakes but most of it is lowercase 'i's rather than uppercase.

My mother and I were exploring a deserted island when we found a cave with a metal door at the very back. It took a lot to open it as it was almost rusted shut. Once it was opened we wondered through a long white hallway. No one answered when we called out for them.

After exploring for a few hours we decided that since there was no one there we would split up. Three hallways and thirty three rooms later i found another metal door. This one was locked. I placed my ear to it and heard … something. Movement maybe. I knocked on the door and everything went silent. I tried it again. And it knocked back. Then I hear the door to the room I'm in shut. And the lights dim. Finally the metal door opens and I’m standing in the middle of the room freaking the fuck out. As it opens I crouch down and cover my eyes and expect to be mauled by aliens or cannibals or something and mom will never know.

I hear slow footsteps move towards me and after a moment something soft touches my shoulder. I look up to see quite possibly the most beautiful man I have ever seen. And he speaks! But not English. Over and over he says things to me. I think they’re in different languages. Eventually I just start giggling to myself. He looks so earnest and excited, almost like a child but he’s must have gone through at least 15 languages! And now he looks so put out. I swiftly apologize and he finally begins to speak in English.

It takes forever for him to stop talking but i really don’t mind the sound of his voice. His name is Misha. He explained that they haven’t had new faces in decades. And that he wants to introduce me to the rest of his people but first we must get somewhere safe. When i inquire why he says that there are creatures that roam the hallways at ‘night’. Which since they are beneath the surface is essentially when the lights dim. Misha tells me that they are cruel souls who will hurt me. Then he says that they are no more than zombies. That they have taken friends and families. Children. Without remorse. And once more I start to freak the fuck out. Only now it’s for my mom. Who is no doubt starting to look for me.

I tell him that I brought someone else and that we split up. After a quick meeting with some of the people who are with him he tells me that a group will be willing to help me look for my mom. Misha gives us all what looks like a walkie talkie and tells me how to use it.

We run back to where mom and i split up and search from there. After a few minutes we start to break up into smaller and smaller groups until i am running down long hallways by myself calling for my lost mother.

I stop running when the lights begin to dim. My talkie crackles. It’s Misha. He’s found her!! I turn around to head back and see movement at the end of the hall. I freeze and slowly look around. It’s small and doesn’t seem to have noticed me yet. Maybe i can lock myself in a room. I see a suitable room a bit down the hall when my talkie crackles again. And now it’s seen me. I stare for a moment as it tries to run towards me and just can’t seem to make it work. Then i get the fuck out of there.

I run to the door, throw it open and lock it behind me. I flip on the light and make sure there’s nothing else in here. Good. I’m safe. My talkie crackles again. Misha says i’m the only one who hasn’t returned and want’s to know here i am. I tell him my situation as the zombie starts to bang on the door. For a moment there’s silence and then my mom starts talking to me. She tells me that she loves me more than anything and she’s so proud of me. I tell her the same and that i’m sorry i pushed her into opening the door. I can hear her starting to say something more when the door bursts open and i scream. There’s more than one of them. I drop the talkie and run through the room trying to find something to protect myself with. In the back corner, tucked next to a dresser, is, of all things, an old set of clubs. Perfect.

*CRUNCH*

*silence*

I turn around to see the veritable pack of zombies turn and start poking at the mess of wires and plastic that was my talkie. I slowly, quietly climb on top of the dresser and finally get a better look at them. They are children. One of them notices me, picks up the destroyed talkie and hobbles over to me. I brandish a club menacingly. Or so i think. And it just holds the broken talkie up for me to take. Which i do. And then it just stares at me.

Not entirely sure why i decide to tell it to back up. And it does! It listens to me. They all do. I slowly climb down and the child who gave me the talkie gets down on it’s knees and crawls forward. Slowly. As though I were a cornered animal. Finally, when it’s close enough, it reaches out to touch me. I crouch down and touch it’s hand and it crawls even closer. Then into my lap and i carefully wrap my arm around it’s back. I think it was a girl, maybe ten years old. Her brown hair is falling out of it’s braid, her clothes are dirty, torn and almost too small, her skin is rough and yellowed. I am broken from my examination when the rest of them come closer as well. I tense, clutch the girl tighter and pick up my club.

'Shhhhhh’

The child in my arms is now comforting me. Petting my hair and shushing me. And it actually works. I calm down and she pulls back enough to see my face. The others once more move forward until they are sitting pressed up against one another. And me. At some point they have all reached out and touched my hair, my face. I notice in all of their movement’s they have issues. Like the muscles don’t seem to work right. Like a car in need of a tune up. They’re all children. One is at most an early teen. The youngest seems to be about six. The girl in my lap grabs the back of her shirt and shows me the tag. On it is a name.

“Allison?” She nods frantically pointing at herself. Allison then turns and smacks the boy near her before she pulls at his collar. They all take the hint and move near to show me their names. There’s nine kids all together. Allison is clearly the one in charge. The youngest, a boy named Ben, hands me a stuffed animal. Once a no doubt beautiful Teddy Bear, it’s now ragged, torn and greying.

Most of them soon break off and curl up on beds. One goes over to the door and slides a chair under the doorknob to keep it shut. Allison and Ben stay with me. Ben doesn’t talk and Allison’s speech is slow but when i ask she responds. She tells me how none of them were taken. They all just left. Some of them were humiliated in front of others, most got in fights with their parents and one had just gotten bored and wandered off. That was Ben. Then Allison tells me that the reason they all look like, well, zombies is because there is no one to run maintenance on them. This leads to the discovery that everyone down here is an android. Created by the humans who lived here long ago. And when i asked for proof Allison basically lifts up the back half of her head. It was horrifying and amazing and kinda gross. What looked like it was her brain was a bright pulsing green. Same colour as her eyes. Weird. Awesome but weird.

Allison tells me that the androids were originally created to be doctors because there wasn’t enough and people were starting to get sick. One was taught how the others were created and found a way to modify them. Now they could grow up. Albeit slowly. The one who did this is also the one that first talked to me.

Oh crap. Mom!

I stand up and quickly tell Allison that i need to go and find my mom. She grabs my hand and yanks me down. God they’re strong. Allison tells me that I shouldn’t leave yet, the adults might not like me. When I told her I had already seen them she said. “Not them. The ones like us.”

Most of the adults hadn’t been seen in a long time. The few that were seen, weren’t very nice to the kids. And like all kids they blew things out of proportion and exaggerated. Heavily. Some of the other kids got up to add in their own two cents. When the eldest, Isabella, gets up and tells me they’re all idiots and i shouldn’t listen to them, my mind is made up. I’m going to find my mother and hopefully bring the kids back.

They are scared when I tell them my plan but Isabella is the first to admit she misses her family. It doesn’t take long for the others to agree. None of the kids knows the way back to their families but Allison and a boy named Xavier knows where to find a map. They decide on a formation. Since i am all soft and squishy and not made of titanium or whatever i stay in the middle. Allison and Xavier are look outs and Isabella stays at the very back to make sure we aren’t being followed.

We make it to the map and everyone crowds in to find where we are and where we need to go. Even Isabella. No one is watching the door and so no one notices the adult limp through the door. Until he trips over my club. Immediately all the children scatter and Allison tries to drag me to the door but the adult grabs me by the ankle and pulls me towards him. I scrape my arm on the door jamb trying to get away. He rolls on to his back, sets me on his chest and just stares at me. I look towards the door and notice the kids all crowded just outside.

“Ouch!” I squeak. He had grabbed my arm right over my scrape. He immediately lets go and looks at his hand. There’s a bit of blood and i am close enough that i can see his eyes dilate and contract as he struggles to remember something. Just like Allison’s did when i asked how old she was. Finally he looks at me. He moves me onto the ground and grumbles “Stay.” Slightly petrified i do as he orders. He takes off his shirt and the tank top underneath. Grabbing the hem of the tank he tears off a strip and ties it around my arm. Then he puts everything back on.Slowly i look from my bandaged arm to the man now fidgeting where he stands.

“You were a doctor, weren’t you?” I ask. He nods. “We’re trying to get back to where the other’s are. Can you help us?” I hear the kids behind me whispering things like 'What are you doing?’ and 'Just get out of there!’ But i stare at the man in front of me. Slowly he nods yes and looks almost sick at the prospect.

“Thank you.” I say to the sounds of groans once more echoing from behind me. He grabs my hand and starts to lead me away. Hopefully back toward Misha and my mom.

I ask him his name and he grinds out “Jensen.” He tells me he left behind a brother named Jared and he never forgave himself for it.

After that he refuses to speak. Slowly we make our way back to where I left Misha and the others. We stop close enough to our destination that i can hear voices around the corner. Jensen pats me on the head and turns around and starts walking away.

'Wait!’ I whisper, not wanting to be heard beyond our little group. 'Where are you going?’

Jensen turns and tells me that he left his family long ago and that they wouldn’t want him back. I tell him, rather strongly, that he’s an idiot and if he leaves before i come say goodbye I’ll track him down and do something rather cruel to him. His eyes grow wide and he looks rather alarmed but he nods and sits down so I’m not too worried.

I turn to the kids. 'Alright.’ I whisper. 'I’m going to go first, then I’ll come fetch you guys. Got it?’ They all nod. I turn to Jensen and crouch down.

'Then I’m going to come back for you.’ His eyes get even bigger. 'Don’t you want to see Jared again?’ He looks away and slowly nods. 'Good.’

I walk down the hallway until i come to the corner. Then i stop and look back towards Jensen and the kids. A quick smile and I turn the corner.

I can see the room they’re in. And just inside the doorway is my mother. She looks so worn down. Her back is to me and Misha is talking to her. His eyes flit to me and grow wide. I’m close enough i can hear him say 'Holy shit.’ I giggle to myself and Mom turns around. “Hi Mom. How’s your day been?” A long pause and she doesn’t say anything. I turn my head to look down the hallway. There I see Jensen’s head peak around the corner.

“You are so DEAD!!!” She screams as she jumps on me and starts smacking me about the head.

I hear a roar echo down the hallway and the sound of footsteps. It’s Jensen and the kids. Mom falls to the side in her shock and Misha and the others try to get to us but I jump up and hold out my hands. “STOP!!” I yell and everyone does. They freeze in place for a moment before Jensen moves slowly and wraps his arms around me. I hear Misha and his men move behind me and Jensen flips around until he is between them and me. Once more everyone freezes.

After a moment I pop my head around Jensen’s shoulder and look at Misha. His mouth is hanging open. A quick snort later and I ask “Everyone alright?”

Jensen slowly unfurls to look at the children behind me. Then he nods and places his head against mine. “You’re all safe.” he grumbles.

“Worrywart.” I snort as I card my fingers through his hair. He lets me go and i turn towards the kids who all nod and then to Misha and his men. Who still haven’t moved and still have their mouths hanging open. I look past them and can see the faces of the others peaking through the doorway. I pull some kids towards me and walk near the doorway. I tell them what has happened to the kids who were missing. How they aren’t dead, just lost in this labyrinth. The joy and relief on everyone’s face is heartbreaking. Then I have each kid tell me the name of their maker/parent and watch as they are reunited. All eight of them. Jensen is still waiting and watching back in the dark. I look at the group remaining at the door. 

“Is there someone named Jared here?”

“Me.” A ridiculously tall gentleman who looks like a puppy about to be kicked steps forward.

“Did you know someone named Jensen?”

He nods. “Yes. Jensen was my brother. But how did you know that?”

“I have someone who wishes to see you.” And I walk back to Jensen, grab him by the hand, and pull him towards the light. It takes Jared a moment but he clearly recognizes him and pulls him into a hug.

I walk over to Misha and tell him that everyone who was lost just needs to be looked for. And how Allison told me what they are and how they all need to be maintained. Misha snaps his head around and stares at me. 

“What?” I ask.

“Allison?” He whispers. Sounding almost beyond hope.

“Yes? Allison. Brown hair in a braid and pretty green eyes. Didn’t you see her?” His head shakes so fast I’m afraid he’ll get whiplash. “Okay stay here.” I turn and jog a short ways down the hallway and find her sitting just behind the corner.

“Allison?” I ask. “Aren’t you coming?”

She shakes her head.

“Why not?”

“I ran away.” She sniffles. “Daddy said he doesn’t like bad children. He won’t want me anymore.”

I turn around and see Misha walking towards me. I motion for him to be quiet.

“Do you want to go back home with your Daddy?” I ask.

“Please!!” Allison cries.

I grab Misha and shove him in front of her. 

“Allison?” He whispers.

Her head pops up “Daddy? DADDY!!” She yells as he scoops her up and plants kisses all over her face.

We all walk back to the room amid cheering and laughter. Mom wraps her arms around me, sits me in her lap and refuses to let go for hours.

“You think we should tell them how to get outside?” Mom asks.

“Let’s wait until tomorrow.”


End file.
